Described herein is a driver assistance system in a vehicle, that generates an intelligent refueling and/or recharging message.
Driver assistance systems are widespread in modern vehicles and assist the driver in controlling the vehicle. In addition, driver assistance systems include entertainment electronics systems and navigation systems. In general, driver assistance systems supply the driver with information about the state of the vehicle and the components thereof, that is to say also about the filling level of a vehicle fuel tank, and usually output a visual and/or acoustic signal when the filling level drops below a minimum filling quantity. This refueling message is retained for the time period until the vehicle has been refueled and the filling level has exceeded the minimum filling quantity. In vehicles with an electronic drive, these messages relate to the state of charge of the vehicle batteries or of vehicle accumulators.
German Patent Application No. 11 2009 000 257 T5 describes a system for determining a vehicle refueling strategy. The system includes one or more computers which are configured to select, for a specified route which is to be traveled along during a multi-day time period, (i) at least one day during the multi-day time period on which fuel is to be purchased, (ii) to select at least one refueling station along the route at which fuel is to be purchased for each selected day, and (iii) to determine a quantity of fuel which is to be purchased at each selected refueling station. The selection and the determination are based on present and predicted fuel prices for the multi-day time period, in order generally to minimize refueling costs for the specified route.
German Patent Application No. 10 2009 059 870 A1 describes a method for displaying information in a vehicle. According to the method a user input is registered, information is produced by using the user input, and an assigned display condition is defined. Subsequently, the information is stored with the assigned display condition, and the information is displayed if the display condition which is defined by the user is satisfied. In addition, a device for displaying information in a vehicle is described, the device including an input device for inputting information and assigned display conditions, a memory unit for storing the specified information with the assigned display conditions, a display surface, and a control device which is coupled to the memory unit of the display surface and with which the display on the display surface can be controlled.
German Patent Application No. 10 2012 219 929 A1 describes a vehicle assistance device having a control apparatus for generating data which provides recommendations for action for a vehicle occupant, a display device for displaying the recommendations as a function of the data generated by the control apparatus, an identification apparatus for identifying the vehicle occupant, a memory apparatus having a first memory for storing a first parameter which defines a state, and a second and third parameter assigned to the first parameter. The second parameter characterizes the vehicle occupant, and third parameter specifies a mode of behavior of the vehicle occupant in the state. The control apparatus is designed to determine whether the state which is stored in the first memory is present and to generate the data for display on the display apparatus as a function of the third parameter which is assigned to the first parameter, if the control apparatus detects the state which is characterized by the first parameter, and the vehicle occupant which is identified by the identification apparatus corresponds to the vehicle occupant which is characterized by the second parameter.
A disadvantage with the known systems with respect to a refueling message is that the refueling message is triggered exclusively when the filling level drops below a minimum filling quantity of the vehicle fuel tank and is retained until the vehicle is refueled. Destinations and driving situations as well as personal stipulations of the driver are not taken into account.